As conventional spectroscopy modules, there are known, for example, those disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. Patent Document 1 has disclosed a spectroscopy module which is provided with a light-transmitting supporting body, an incident slit portion which makes light incident into the supporting body, a concave diffraction grating for dispersing the light made incident into the supporting body to reflect the light, and a diode for detecting the light dispersed and reflected by the concave diffraction grating.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H04-294223    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-354176